Amor Comprado
by nefert13star
Summary: Aquel hombre desolado que a la suerte a una mujer encontró, aquella que le abrió, las puertas del amor... iz HaoxAnna undarn history...
1. Chapter 1: Padre

**Amor Comprado**

**Chapter 1 : Padre...**

Había una vez, una hija con su padre. Anna, rubia, ojos oscuros y una piel exquisita, Fausto; loco, doctor y buen padre, Pues si, todo estaba bien en esos instantes hasta que un suceso grave sucede en esta familia. Anna se dirigía a la universidad como siempre, con unas altas calificaciones superava a todos los de la clase, lo único extraño era que un sujeto conocido como Horo Horo no paraba de mirarla extrañamente, luego este se le acerca ,,-Anna porfavor se mi novia !, no sabes cuanto te amo!, pero esta solo le ignoraba, ya le había dado respuesta y es obvio que ya saben cual fuee. Esta escenita se repetía continuamente perturbando al chico haciendolo tomar medidad extremas.

Era viernes y Fausto le prometió a Anna que la iría a buscar, para que aunque solo una vez no estuviera caminando hacia la casa.

Las clases habían terminado y era hora de partir, Anna esperaba a su padre cuando un chico la agarra desprevenida y se la lleva a un parque no muy lejos. - HORO HORO BASTA!! Déjame en paz! dijo mientras este la tenía boquiabajo. - TÚ ME HICISTE TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS!!, PERRA.... -Ayala vida, te dije que me sueltes...

El padre de Anna había llegado pero no la veía por ningún lado. Subiendose denuevo al carro, pudo ver a su hija sometida por un sujeto. Este se alarmó de inmediato y corrió como pudo a donde ese idiota.

Anna pataleaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y este solo le golpeaba y gritaba que se callara. En unos segundos fausto llega y ve a su hija aprisionada por el idiota y de la ira no resiste mas y lo agarra y empiesa a golpearle, despues de gran cantidad de golpes este queda casi inconciente y delirando, su cabeza cae sobre una roca y este muere. Fausto al ver al chiquillo con la cabeza ensangrentada se asusta y corre hacia él, aver si puede hacer algo, pero a momento de tocarlo se da cuenta que no esta latiendo mas. La policia llegó y vió la escena del crimen, todo culpaba a fausto. La policia se lo llevó y los padres de Horo le gritaban histéricos. Anna no paraba de llorar pues sabía lo que le esperaba a su padre, un mundo horrible en la prisión, pues aunque ella declarace miles de veces que es inocente y que fue por protección, que este la intentaba violar. Todo estaba a desición de los padres de Horo, y estaba más que claro su desición.

-Hija no te preocupes, solo serán 5 años... le decía para consolarla mientras unos sujetos lo sujetaban

-Padre te extrañaré mucho.. porfavor cuidate de esos delincuentes.., juro que te sacaré de allí! dijo entre lágrimas

Se daban su última despedida.. pues un lazo que los unía se cortó

continuara........


	2. Chapter 2: Desesperada

**Amor Comprado**

**Capítulo 2 :Desesperada**

Anna yacía en su habitación. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, no paraba de preguntarse ¿Cómo estaría su papá?, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlo de la cárcel, pues lo quería mucho, solamente su padre y su hermanito, eran su única familia, ya que su madre..., si, su madre... la odiaba tanto por haberla abandonado, no la quiere ver ni en pintura!.

Toc Toc, sonaba la puerta. -Anna! , Anna, estás despierta? se escuchaba en el silencio

-Pasa, contesto Anna.

-Te traje el desayuno! Ya te sientes bien?

-Si, grácias Lizerg. dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, te prometo hacer lo imposible por sacarlo de la cárcel!

-gracias por tu apoyo. dijo más animada

-Está bien, ahora vístete, que se te hace tarde para la universidad.

-Ya me muevo!

Anna se quitó la yutaka que tenía para ponerse unos jeans apretados y una blusa rosa, Anna siempre se vestía muy sexy, ¿y cómo no lucir asi? con su bello cuerpo esvelto. Sí, ya estaba lista, era hora de partir.

-Adiós hermanito!!

-Adiós Anna!

Se despidieron los hermanos.

10 minutos más tarde, Anna llega siempre puntual, y al entrar al salón se encuentra no más ni nada menos con..

-Pilika! Cómo has estado?

-Anna! ya estás mejor?

-Si mucho... mejor!

-Que alegría saber eso, pero siéntate que está por entrar el profe.

-Buenos días clase!, iniciemos con el exámen de Álgebra

unas 2 horas transcurrieron desde que iniciaron hasta que sonó el timbre de receso.

-Pueden retirarse. dictó el profesor

Todos se retiraron. Pilika y Anna se encontraban en la cafetería deleitando unos emparedados junto al periódico de el día.

-PIlika, voy a conseguir trabajo, para así ahorrar el dinero suficiente para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel!

-Valla, es buena idea, pero hay que ver en cúanto tiempos reunirás el dinero.

-Si.. dijo con algo de desanimo mientras revisaba los trabajos disponibles en la página de anuncios. Después de unos minutos de revisar encuentra algo que cree que es su solución.

-Pilika! mira, `Se busca esposa para ultramillonario, audiciones el 23 de Febrero´

-Olle, que interesante, te sacrificarías a tanto?

-Si es por mi padre, claro!

-A, apuesto que es un viejo amargado que solo le faltan unos meses por morir.

-Si pasa así , podría obtener el dinero suficiente para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel!

-Bueno amiga, recuerda que yo te apoyo en todo.

-Gracias!

-Para eso están las amigas

Y así Anna decide ir a esa audición para luchar por ser la esposa de ese ultramillonario, claro con el objetivo de salvar a su padre, Anna nunca sería una interesada.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: Y quién será?

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 3 Y quién será?**

Borracho, rodeado de mujeres a montón, si, cada mañana amanecía así. Nunca encontraría la felicidad, de eso estaba seguro. Ya con 23 años, nunca se graduó. Para qué? con lo millonario que es, acaso valdría la pena estudiar? pues a su pensar era un desperdicio. Todas las mujeres siempre lo buscan por ser guapo y millionario, nunca encontrará el verdadero amor. Tenía una horrible adicción al alchohol y como no era para tanto su mejor amigo, Ren, le preparó una audición para escojer una esposa.

Pues la idea no lo animaba mucho que digamos, pues toda su vida ha sido dolor y penas. Su padre y madre murieron desde pequeño. La única persona que se encarga de velar por el, es su tío y bueno su tía... de esa si se llevaba de la patada. Odiaba tanto a esa vieja, que lo único que hace es darle más y más dinero de su herencia para que en su estado hebrio se lo gaste y se arruine más de lo que está.

En esos instantes Ren llega al condominio de nuestro amigo.

-Hao! hoy es la audición!

-Mmzzzzzz

-Olle HAO!!

-Que que aa!!

-Olle te estaba diciendo que hoy es la audición!

-Am no te preocupes, tu escojemela, total no importa.Y sabes que, dile a Tamao que te acompañe, asi te ayuda aa y no te fijes solo en el buen cuerpo que tengan.

-Hay olle, como crees... bueno adiós que tengo que organizar allá. Dicen que van a audicionar gran cantidad de mujeres.

-Si sii apurate mejor..

Ren se fue corriendo, no podía negar lo emocionado que estaba. Quería escojer a alguien para que por fin su amigo se deje de depreción y viva la vida, como él.

Lo cierto es que los dos amigos son unos mujeriegos, y por eso nunca habían tenido una relación seria con una mujer.

-Oh cierto, se me olvidaba llamar a Tamao. se regreso a la parte de lavandería del condominio.

-Tami!! corre que tenemos que escojer a la chica indicada para Hao!

-Oh cierto es verdad! voy!!! dijo quitandose el delantal que llevaba puesto y corriendo hacia Ren

Los dos ya se dirigían al auto.

dentro del auto conversaban de lo emocionante que iba a ser.

-Olle Ren, sabes voy a escojerle a la mejor, y veras que con mielección si se casa!

-ÑIzz tu? no mi hijita, con mi elección se casara, pues yo tengo mejor elección. dijo pensando en tantas bubis esperando y viendo el paisaje alejarse...

* * *

Anna! mira esta blusa! esta ESpectacular!!!!!

-Olle de donde sacastew esto?

-jajaj bueno, tu sabes soy la reina de la moda.

-creo.. este es el que llevo!

-siii vamos pues a pagar!

Anna y Pilika corrieron a la caja donde pagaron bien rapidito para irse a cambiar a la casa.

Despúes de un ajetreado viaje de regreso corrieron a la habitación

-Anna, Cámbiate, quiero ver como te queda!

-Ya voy1

-OK , pero no te demores que falta poco para las 1:00.

Anna se cambio, lucía una blusa de margaritas, dándole un toque refrescante de juventud pero a la vez sexy!. Aunque luciese sexy, siemrpe en su rostro y ser se veía como una inocente y traviesa chica pero claro con su típica seriedad.

Anna salió del closet

-Annaaa, que cute te ves! pareces una chiquilla. jaja

-OLLE!

-mentira, no en ese sentido, bueno vámonos que el bus nos espera

-Corramos pues, que se nos hace tarde jeje.

______________

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4:OH por Dios!

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 4 : OH por Dios!**

Ya habían llegado, si, todo estaba repleto de mujeres a montón, que se podrían confundir con modelos internacionales y profesionales. Si que era bien peleada la herencia del viejo ese... pensaba nuestra querida Anna.

Al instante llega un carro todo modificado. De el salió una pelirosa de cabellos cortos acompañada de un ojos de Pikachu con el cabello parao de punta. Se veían muy apresurados.

-Con permiso chicas...llegan los jurados. decían los guardaespaldas de dichas personas.

Tamao hiba apresurada entre tanta multitud que se tropieza con una rubia.

-OH disculpe señorita! dijo apenada

-No se preocupe. dijo ayudándola a subir.

-Gracia!!. dijo al eco, pues ya hiba entrando al lugar de la audición.

de pronto se olle a un anfitrión en la sima de una tarima.

-CÓMO ESTÁN CHICAS?!!!

-MUY BIEN!!! se escuchan al unísono

-PREPARADAS PARA INTENTAR SER LA ESPOSA DE... NUESTRO QUERIDÍSIMO Y HONORABLE...¡¡HAO ASAKURA!!?

-AAAAAAA!! todas las chicas gritaron al escuchar el nombre de tal personaje

-Pero qué les sucede? es solo un viejo mamaracho no?. le preguntaba Anna a Pilika

-Bueno de eso no estamos seguras Anna.

-Es lo más probable.

-PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE, NO VA A ESTAR PRESENTE NI AHORA, NI A LA HORA DE FIRMAR EL COMPROMISO CIVIL.

-AAAA......... gritaron con desanimo.

-Ves Pilika! eso es más sospechozo, no se puede ni hablar con él ni a la hora de firmar.

-Waoo, eso si que es raro...

-ves te lo dije! 100pre tengo la razón wajaja

-hay Anna, que pesada eres...

-ASI QUE PORFAVOR PUEDEN IR PASANDO SEGÚN EL NÚMERO QUE LES TOCÓ PARA LA AUDICIÓN ,SERÁN CLASIFICADAS 10 FINALISTAS.

Todas las chicas empesaron a formarse según el número, pero Anna al haber llegado tarde...

-La última? aaaa... rayos! debimos llegar más temprano Pili.

-Ves... eso te pasa por andar de indecisa con la blusa en la semana.

-hay bueno, que se puede hacer. Prepara tus pies Pili, que nos quedan horas aqui paradas.

-Uff un largo día...

* * *

-mmm siguiente... decía frustrado un Ren, de ver tantas chicas.

una rubia se acercaba.

-Hola chica, Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mariom Phauna!

-Y a que vienes aquí audicionando?

-Es una broma Ren?

-jaja olle, acaso no puedo hacerlo?

-jaja ren, 100pre me haces reir ...dijo besándolo

-Bueno estas... Recomendada! dijo entregándole un papel rosa.

-AAA Ren, eres el mejor!! dijo separándose de él, poniendose su sostén y su blusa.

-Nos vemos!

-Si, primor! hasta entonces...

bueno con esta... llevo mis 6, haber cuáles son las 4 de Tamy, jajaja

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5:Cuentas flores

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 5: Cuentas flores...**

-Bueno creo que no serías apropiada para esto... una pelirosa le decía a una rubia de cortos cabellos.

-Maldita perra.... se hiba furiosa con otra peliazul.

-Valla... si que se vuelven groseras...

Uff no he escojido a ninguna... son unas interesadas, conmigo van duro!

-OK siguiente...

-Hola!!

-Hola!! tu eras la de la otra vez. pues ya era de noche y no era de más que audicionase tan tarde la última.

-Bueno, como veo eres la última...

-Si, llegue tarde a audicionar jeje

-OK, dime que buscas al casarte con el jóven Hao?

-bueno en realidad, es un sacrificio de parte mia. -mi propósito en esto es lograr sacar de la cárcel a mi padre. Un excompañero mio intentaba violarme, mi padre en defensa lo golpeó para protegerme, pero accidentalmente cayó sobre una roca su cabeza , por lo que quedo muerto...

Tamao, quedó sin habla... las lágrimas se le derramaban, como podía mantenerse fuerte y con un rostro 100pre alegre ob ueno fuerte, cuando todo aquello le había sucedido?

mirando hacia el papeleo dijo:

-Anna no? acércate.. la rubia hiso lo dictado.

-Ten, Felicidades! Eres la única elejida por mi..

dijo entregándole un papel rosa, el cuál poseía intrucciones y datos sobre el siguiente paso.

-Arigatou...Tamao sama. dijo sorprendiendo a tamy, como se enteró ella de su nombre? acaso es el destino?

-Adios... se depidieron las dos, algo especial las había unido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Anna se puso muy feliz, había crusado un paso muy largo, el de clasificar entre las finalistas.

en el siguiente paso indicaba, que todas tenían que firmar el papeleo de bodas, pero claro faltante la firma del dicho Hao Asakura, a la escojida es donde aparecerá la firma del jóven.

Todas tenían que reunirse con una amiga de acompañamiento, en el restaurant, ``la Casa de los Cisnes´´. todas irían vestidas igual, y con una rosa blanca en su cabello. -suena interesante! pensaba Anna y de inmediato llamó a Pili y le contó todo sobre lo sucedido.

-Asi que Pili, tienes que ir conmigo!

-ANNA!!!!1 QUE EMOCIÓN!  
-verdad!, te vistes bien cute, leí en el internet que es un restaurant, de los mejores de Japón.

-OK amiguis, cuenta conmigo!

-Grax...

* * *

-MMm ya escojieron a todas, verdad?

-Bueno en realidad son solo 7, tamy solo escojió a una.

-Debe ser muy especial, para haber sido de agrado de Tamao...

-Eso creo... pero las que escojí, son las mejores! entre ellas encontrarás lo mejor...

-Eso espero... dictó el serio Asakura por primera vez en su vida. Pues, aunque no lo crean, dependía mucho de esa boda.

dictado en una de las clausulas de su herencia, para obtener el resto de ella debería de estar casado.

-NO te preocupes Hao, Hoy podras ir al restaurant, pero claro como civil. No se pueden enterar de que eres tu.

-Bueno solo quiero ver como son las chicas del restaurant, no quiero arruinar mi sorpresa.

abiertamente quisiera saber que piensan de mi.

-Bueno si es tu decisión... OK.

continuara...

1ra nota de la autora: uii esto me está encantando... me hace sentir emocionada!!, y revivir una historia de mi ser wajjajaa


	6. Chapter 6:Eres Especial

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 6: Eres Especial...**

La gran cantidad de limosinas llevagaban, todo era un espectaculo!, y en una de esas hiba Anna junto a Pilika. Cada finalista hiba en una limosina diferente. El chofer bajo de la limo, para elegantemente darle la bienvenida a nuestro finalista preferida. Todas pasaron hacia el salón reservado para el hiban vestidas con un vestidito blanco a mediapierna y una bella rosa blanca a uno de los costados de sus cabellos.

La que más resaltaba, era una rubia de largos cabellos, de nombre Mariom.

Era tan engreida, y como no, con las tetotas que tiene.

Entre todas eran 7, como ya saben. Estas eran Jun, Jean,Matty,Mariom,Yuca , Anna y una loca de nombre Kororo.

De repente, parece que una organizadora de eventos llega y les lee el cronorama de actividades.

-Hola chicas, como están. Yo soy Mantita y soy la organizadora de este evento. les leere el cronorama de esta noche. primero iniciaremos con el evento de talentos, luego el de trivia y por último la` supuesta´ elección de la esposa de Hao Asakura, la cual no va a ser por él, si no por los jurados que ya saben quienes son. Así que vallan preparandose para el primer evento!

Todas quedaron asombradas. Y no más la rivalidad inició entre todas. Ninguna se conocía y estaban dispuestas a dar todo por el todo con tal de casarse con Hao Asakura y compartir esa tan anvisiosa herencia.

Anna se fue donde Pilika!

-Pilika, ahora que hago!! no se cuál es mi talento.

-Ayala vida Anna, no se trata cantando o algo.

-Que me queda demás.

El pasado presentador, se preparaba para anunciar el inicio del evento

-MUY BUENAS NOCHES PÚBLICO PRESENTE, DAREMOS INICIO AL EVENTO DE HOY!!! COMO JURADOS TENEMOS AL SEÑOR...REN! ACOMPAÑADO DE LA SEÑORA....TAMAO!!

Los aplausos se escuchaban por doquier.

-COMO 1ER PUNTO. EVENTO DE TALENTOS!!, ASI QUE PASE LA 1RA CANDIDATA.. LES PRESENTO AA....MARIOM!!

Aquella rubia sube al escenario y Tamao pone cara de disgusto

-HABER CHICA, DIME CON QUE NOS DELEITARAS EN ESTA NOCHE.

La rubia se acerco al micrófono.

-PARA TODO EL PÚBLICO! LES BAILARE, MI BAILE ESPECIAL!

La rubia soltó el micrófono y empesó a remenearse con la `makarena´. Todos le aplaudían y le hacían una parte que sorprendió a todos fue cuando se bajo un poco el vestido, mostrando el sostén que llevaba.

A Ren se le salía la baba y Tamao no hacía más que reclamarle y sentirse disgustada con esta escena.

Al cabo de unos minutos la rubia termina su presentación y recibe algunos aplausos.

De segunda se presenta Jun con danza de ballet. Luego Matty jugando monopolio con alguien del público. Jean encerrandose en una comiendo Yucas y Kororo fumando cocaina cosechada de su jardín.

Finalmente llega la presentación de Anna. Estaba preparada para cantar, nunca lo había hecho pero tenía que intentar algo.

-Y COMO ÚLTIMA PARTICIPANTE...ANNA! QUE NOS DELEITARA CON UN CANTO!

Anna estaba nerviosa. La única canción que se acordaba en ese momento era..

_**every nigh in my dreams **_

_**i see you, i feel you**_

_**that is how i know you go on...**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are... i believe that my heart will go on...**_

Todos estaban en pleno finalizar la presentación, todos se paran y con lágrimas en los ojos le aplauden. Jamás habían escuhado una voz tan se quedó en el aire y Tamao no paraba de llorar.

Al fin y al cabo, Anna abandonó el escenario y continuó el evento.

-ÑIAA... ESO FUE HERMOSO!! PERO CONTINUAMOS CON EL EVENTO, AHORA NOS SIGUE EL EVENTO DE TRIVIAS. TODAS ESTARÁN PRESENTES Y LA MEJOR RESPUESTA LAS AYUDARÁ A OBTENER PUNTOS PARA SER ELEGIDAS POR LOS JURADOS.

PASEN TODAS ADELANTE...

Todas pasaron hacia adelante pues le harían preguntas a cada una.

-Hola chicas, yo soy Tamao! e iniciaré con las preguntas que me gustaría hacerles a cada una.

-Que harían con toda la herencia que se heredaría, tan solo con casarse con Hao.?

-Yo me compraría un deportivo, una casa de 10 pisos, una finca, una isla etc jaja dijo Mariom

Las respuestas de las otras fueron similares a la de Mariom.

-Anna, que nos dices tu? le pregunta Tamao.

-Creo que no preferiría responder eso en público...

-Te comprendo...

Bueno Ren, creo que es tu turno.

-Haber Haber, mm Cómo le harían el amor a Hao?

Todos quedaron era la pregunta más estupida de todas!

Mariom no tardó en contestar.

-Pues se lo haría bien... bien batro... y aseguro que con migo los hombres gozan!

las demás no quisieron responder. Era una verguenza expresarse asi.

-Ren, eres un pervertido! le reclamó Tamao.

* * *

DESPUES DE TANTA ESPERA, YA TENEMOS A LA ESCOJIDA!!

Todas las chicas estaban nerviosas

-SI, YA LA TENEMOS. PERO NO SE ENTERARAN AQUÍ. A TODAS SE LES ENTREGARÁ UN SOBRE EN LA SEMANA QUE LES DIRÁ SI QUEDARON O NO. SI, ESTA DESICIÓN ES MUY PERSONAL, POR ESO SEGÚN LAS REGLAS NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO REVELARLE AL PÚBLICO TODAVÍA.

-ASI QUE ME DESPIDO! GRACIAS POR SU PRESENCIA!!

Todos se fueron y retiraron, no más que con muchos aplausos!

Mientras Anna se hiba con Pilika saliendo para sus casas.

-Anna, en verdad no sabía que cantaras! jaja me impactaste.

-Yo mucho menos sabía que cantaba, jaja nos vemos PIli

-Adios Anna

continuara....


	7. Chapter 7: Que Concidencia!

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 7: Que concidencia!**

Caminaba por el parque central, donde habían grandes árboles de todos los colores, animales por doquier, y niños jugando en los columpios.

No paraba de pensar en muchas cosas. Faltaba poco para su boda. Esta tenía que hacerse lo más rápido posible. Su herencia estaba en juego. Y no es que sea tan codicioso, es solo que quería recuperarla por completo, pues es lo único que le queda de sus padres y por supuesto que lo quería conservar aunque usualmente no es lo que hace.

Sigue caminando y se encuentra con una bella vista. Una rubia juega dulcemente con unos niñ sienta sobre una banca a comtemplarla. Qué chica tan dulce! pensaba él mientras esta se encontraba de espaldas. Iré a saludarla! se decidió

El jóven se fue acercando a la muchacha.

-Buenos Días señorita.

la jóven voltea hacia ese momento los dos se quedan mirando, ninguno se había visto sus los niños cerca de la jóven se quedan viendo a ese extraño personaje para ellos.

-Disculpe lo conosco? pregunta ignotizada...

-No, pero es un gusto conocerla...

-Anna, Anna Kyouyama responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente suena el teléfono del jóven y este corre a contestar

-Permítame un segundo. después de algunos murmullos por el celular este por fin cuelga.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero creo que me tengo que ir por una urgencia. dijo ya hiendose

-Espere, quisiera contactarme con usted alguna vez...

-Tenga mi tarjeta... se la dió para luego correr y a la vez desvanecerse.

Anna se quedó aún más paralizada cuando ve aquella tarjetita.

-No puede ser... dijo resbalandosele la tarjetita de sus manos, cayéndo así al suelo...

* * *

-Ren para qué me llamabas? que sucedió?

-Cálmate, es para algo importante pero cálmate. Mira Tamao y yo escojímos la noche anterior, !la chica indicada para tí!

-¿Para mí? ¿una chica? no lo creoo. Pero no hace mucho conocí a una.

-Qué? una chica? Hao, estás a punto de contraer matrimonio!!

-Lo se Lo se, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Sentí que al mirarla todo se me congelaba, y mi corazón por primera vez palpitaba.

-Aaaa Hao, esto es grave! pero por suerte solo fue de momento no? no creo que se vallan a volver a ver. dijo logrando una cara de tristeza por parte de Hao.

-Le dí mi tarjeta...

-Pero, no se va a contactar contigo.

-Si para ello me lo pidió

.Aii Hao, siempre te metes en problemas. dijo molesto Ren-Ya se enviaron las cartas de los resultados a las otras competidoras, faltan 2 días para que te cases y recibas el resto de tu herencia, ser felíz no es una de tus virtudes Hao, así lo quisiste...

-Que se le puede puede hacer...

* * *

Pilika se dirigía a la casa de Anna, pues se hiba a quedar a ver peliculas con ella.

De repente llega el cartero de el vecindario

-Disculpe jovencita, conoce a Anna Kyouyama?

-Si, es mi amiga. Algún problema con ella?

-No, pero necesito urgentemente que le entrege esta pidieron que se la entregara en persona , pero como no esta, me haría el favor?

-No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos!

-Gracias. dijo para luego retirarse a entregar el correo de otros

-Mmm que habrá aquí. dijo inspeccionando la carta, luego la abre y se encuentra con una sorpresa:

-AAAii no puede ser! Que afortunada eres Anna, Que hombre tan guapo!!

continuara....


	8. Chapter 8: Que Coincidencia part 2

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 8: Que Coincidencia (Parte 2)**

Anna llegaba a su casa después de aquel hermoso acontecimiento, sentía que su alma vivía gozosa.

Entonces escucha un ronquido en la sala, se asomo y era Pilika.

-OH! Era cierto, le prometí que nos quedaríamos viendo películas... Parece que llegue tarde, jeje...

-La dejaré descansar...

Dijo aropándola con una sábana.

Iré Arriba a Descansar... decidió la rubia...

* * *

Hao dormía complasidamente. Por primera vez una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

(flashback)

Se acercaba a la rubia, esa bella y hermosa rubia que nunca había visto. Era tan tierna... jugueteando con los niños

Aunque el nunca había sido tierno y abierto con alguien (con expeción a Tamao) , con ella se sentía seguro...

(end)

-Anna Kyouyama... Que es esto que siento por ti?... se preguntaba entre sueños. NO te conosco , ni siquiera hemos tenido otro encuentro entre nosotros... pero por algo siento esto... decía mientras se tocaba el corazón..

///////

Una mujer hiba admirando las flores, a la vez que recordaba a su esposo.

(flashback)

-Eliza, yo siempre te amaré, y en prueba de este amor... sacando un anillo...

-Te casarías conmigo?

-Fausto... yo... acepto!

el rostro de Fausto vislumbraba de alegría, la mujer que tanto había amado le correpondía con tal intensidad de amor!

Ambos sellando ese amor que los unía, en un beso cálido que por primera vez tenían..

(Another Flashback)

-Eliza! un poco más!! Puja!!

-Ñiaaa Ñiaaa se escuchaban los llantos d epequeña criatura..

Era una niña, rubios cabellos como la de su madre y unos bellos ojos azabaches, acompañados de su delicado piel blanca que son solo tocarla miedo te daba de lastimarla. Era la niña más linda de todas!

Fausto no lo podía creer, era tan bella como su madre, y por fin era... Padre!

-Eliza vislumbraba alegría, era la segunda vez que se alma se gozaba de tanta alegría

(end flashbacks)

-Pero ya no es así... hasta que moriste junto a nuetra hija... decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas

Un Chombo, su nuevo esposo, de nombre Chocolove, la hiba a consolar, de verdad que estaba enamorad de tal bella mujer, porque ella es solo para él! para nadie más...

-Vamonos Eliza es hora de descansar... dijo a la vez que se llevaba el cuerpesito de Eliza a la cama...

continuara....

notitas !!! grax por los mini coment!! y su apoyoo jjajjj algo es algo y la verdad nunca me habían lllegado tales coment acaso 1 ! jeje y para mi Facebbok Solo busquenem por Nefertarys jeje y cuanod salgo una chica linda (oseap yo) Agregenme!!! y mi email es: bye1!!


	9. Chapter 9: Por Que?

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 9: Por qué?**

Una mujer firmaba unos documentos, ya habían pasado 2 días de haber conocido a un joven, muy desconocido,pero ahora muy conocido personaje

si, estaba firmando los papeles para su compromiso civil... en la que su futuro esposo no hiba estar presente, segun

un joven, lo conocería esa misma tarde

ya tenia idea de quien era , pero sera cierto? aún no se lo creía...

luego de terminar con los últimos papeles, le dió las gracias al notario y se retiró.

se dirigió al chofer que abajo la esperaba, para llevarla a la mansión de ya su marido...

se sentía nerviosa :I

Luego de unos minutos, al asomarse a la ventana, veía una gran mansión , a lo basto de la naturaleza...

Ya había llegado, y tan nerviosa estaba que las piernas no le respondían

despues de un leve esfuerzo el chofer la recibió, de bajar las criadas la recibieron y la llevaron hacia un cuarto

-Lo siento señorita Anna, necesitamos llevarla con nosotras, tenemos que arreglarla para el baile de esta noche

Anna no pudo más que ascender, nadie le había dicho nada de un baile. A ustedes si?

y en preciso instante es llevada a la mansion, talvez podría ser la mansion más grande y hermosa que había visto.

Luego de varos pasillos, al fin llegaron a su destino, era un salón gigantesco, lleno de vestidos, cosméticos, espejos, prendas, collares y todo lo que

una mujer soñaría tener. La sienta en una silla e inician el proceso.

////////

Hao estaba preparado para conocer a su esposa, con todo y esto ya estaba asegurada su herencia,

pero su rostro no era el mismo, se sentía algo desecho, ya estaba casado pero con una desconocida.

que no era como la chica que conoció en el parque.

ya estaba listo para el baile de bienvenida y como se ofreció de pianista, hay que ver...

Ya sus invitados , los que celebrarían su matrimonio a ciegas

estaban llegando a montón

Toda su familia, Amigos y como la casa estaba ajetreada, Hasta Tamao (su fiel consejera) se dispuso a

ayudar con la comida.

-Ya estoy listo se decía...

Así que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y ocuparse de su puesto de saludar a los invitados

/////////

-Huiii Anna te abra hido bien? no se.., espero que cumplas con tu mición...

hablaba una peliazul a las estrellas, pues ya se había oscurecido bastante...

/////////

hay chica has quedado divina!!

hay que bella...

las criadasa no sabían más que admirar a lo que tenían a sus ojos... si que estaba bella nuetsra querida

y hermosa Anna, pues no es nada nuevo para ella!

////////

(Howl Moving Castle theme (song) (melodía de la noche))

-hay Hao, como has estado? al fin te casas!

-Y ya viste a tu esposa?

-Es bonita?, No crees que te debiste casar normal como todos?

comentarios y comentarios eran los que rodeaban al pobre Hao que en el piano estaba tocando.

tantos que llego a un punto que le empezaron a fastidiar...

de repente Hao para de tocar, le habían puesto el reflector

-Y aqui tenemos a Hao Asakura! la familia más noble de toda Japón! Hoy celebraremos su matrimonio,

con la desconocida chica de la cual solo sabemos su nombre...Anna!

(umm que extraño, se llama igual a esa chica..) empesó a dudar nuestro querido Hao

-Asi que demoles la bienvenida a ``a la chica ya no desconocida´´ Anna Kyouyama!1

El joven quedó paralizado, no podía ser...cómo podría ser ella, sabía que escondía algo ese rostro angelical

nada más que la chica del parque, es una interesada........ un rostro de decepción lo rodeó

-Pero que bella, parece que Hao no cometió un error...jajaja

los comentarios empezaron a rodar por todo el salón

Anna vestía un elegante vestido negro, su cabello a las caderas y un oscuro maquillaje , que resaltaba su piel.

-Y ahora Hao pasa adelante! dijo el señor presentador poniendole el reflector

Hao se moría de la verguenza

Anna se quedo en shock! quería huir... no podía ser el mismo del parque

hao fue más bien obligado a subir las escaleras y posarse cerca de la muchacha, se veía tan bella...

-Haber queremos un besito.... el presentador los animaba

(que? ) Hao quedó atónito... y no más pudo aguantar, Anna salió corriendo, no podía aguantar la verguenza...

Hao la persiguió....

el público quedó atónito, y con tal problema que surgió , no más tuvieron que terminar la velada, el presnetador se disculpó, e hiso retirar toda persona alguna de la mansión...

///////

Una rubia corría en la noche desesperada por que no la encontraran, el destino no pudo haberle hecho estoo

Cómo que por magia aquel hombre termina siendo su prometido?

no sabia, llegó a un punto en el que paró, y se dispuso a llorar, no soportaba la verguenza, no podía ver a los ojos a ese joven

que en el parque se encontró y empezó a sentir algo por el...

-Cómo lo veré a los ojos? Por qué?

continuará---------ç

NOtititas:::3:3:3: Bueno la veedaddd estoy escribiendo lokurotass... jeje no se que opinan los lectores.. jeje ,,, y para los que se quieren contactar por ahii jeje no dudebn en buscarme en el face y agregarme!! jeje busquenme por Nefertarys Anguizola jaj y cuando hallen la foto de la chica bonita (oseap yop=) Agregenjme eejee y pa los que piden correoo

A.. y pa que esten seguros ..Actrualizo Rapido solo con un review ya me vuelvo la master escribiendo y bueno pues espero que allan disfrutado y como yta dije pronto actualizaré jeje Bye!!! los kieo much1!!!!!Kisses and Hugs

Nina WAlker

(nefertarys)


	10. Chapter 10 Sorpresa!

**Amor Comprado**

**Episodio 10: Sorpresa!**

La jóven yacia sobre los pastos oscuros, la luna se reflejaba sobre su rostro, y ahi dispuso a cerrar sus ojos,su piel temblaba del frio,cuando unos brazos firmes en suave abrazo la envuelven, la tranquilidad la sello.

Y allí yacía junto a aquel joven, calor le brindaba, y como ignotizada durmió sobre su pecho

Al día siguiente, Entreabriendo sus ojos, se encuentra con hermosa vista, era él.

con quien sentía verguenza sus ojos mirar, ese que le dió tranquilidad.

-Ya despertaste? dijo el joven con una sonrisa, ya estaba despierto hace mucho.

no pudo más que sonrojarse la chica...

-Eeee... ya estabas despierto?

-Si. dijo sin más

Y así rapidamente se separa de el joven

-Bueno... me presento. Soy Hao Asakura dijo con una sonrisa...

la chica estaba mas apenada, sabía perfectamente quien era..

-ee.. Soy Anna Kyouyama . dijo con su rostro hacia bajo

-Mmm asi que eres mi esposa, no?

-Si....

-Jeje será divertido! dijo cortando las distancia entre ellos, poniendo nerviosa a la chica (mas de lo que taba)

-...

-Ve, a tu habitación, hay ropa, puedes tomarte una ducha y bajar a desayunar.. dijo con una sonrisa

Asintió la chica

Los dos se dirigían en camino a la mansión, Anna por delante, y por detrás Hao.

Hao la miraba por detrás con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba si fuese interesada, solo con estar

al lado de la chica, le hacía feliz...

Al llegar, las criadas guiaron a Anna a su habitación. Al entrar , Anna pasó enseguida, era un cuarto digno de realeza

ventanas gigantescas con vista, una enorme cama , y gran cantidad de detalles...

Anna se fue a duchar, se cambió de ropa y bajó a desayunar.

Al bajar los grandes escalones, en la sala principal ya se encontraba servido el desayuno

Hao la esperaba sentado

Anna se sorprendió mucho de la comida, nunca había visto tanta

Y finalmente se sentó a degustar su comida

Hao no paraba de mirarla, haciendo incomodarla

-mmm Que tanto me ves? Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Hao se puso serio

Anna se asustó, no lo había visto ponerse así

-Creo que ya terminé, y déjame dejartelo claro, eres mi esposa de ahora en adelante!

Y harás lo que te ordene

Anna quedó atónita, o según su mente (osea)

Hao se retiró

Anna se puso furiosa

(Argggg, quien se cree ese muy machito, ni que fuera su esclava!, Baka Bakaa)

Anna quebró su plato, de muy fina vajilla

(Ajaja ,(cara malvada) bueno si así quieres jugar Hao, Comenzemos el juego)

* * *

Al día siguiente

(fu fu fu, Haber si *Hao* soporta mi *actitud* oculta )

-Muy bien señoritas, todas están despedidas, mucha limpieza no nos hace falta en esta casa.

-Pero señora Anna....

-Sin peros, afuera!

Anna echo a todos los sirvientes, amas de casas, criadas etc, de la mansión

Quedando ellos dos solos...

Según una criada, Hao todos los días regresa de sus negocios tarde en la noche...

Le tendría una *sorpresita* guardada...

***

Mientras transcurría el día , Anna veía la televisión:

``Anna, Dímelo, o ya sabes que ocurrirá!´´

``Hao, entiendo que quieres crear un mundo shaman, pero no vale más...

-Que? -...

``Espíritu de Fuego! A por él´´

``Hao, no lo hagas!! , Yo te Am...

-Hay,¿ Desde cuando hacen tan ficticias estas novelas...?

-Aunque que extraño, ese era bien parecido a Hao, y ella a mi....

-Bueno que mas dá, mejor leeo un manga XD

***

La noche había llegado, y a Anna le hervía la emoción de lo que tenía preparado para Hao...

en poco tiempo oiría sonar el *Mercedes* de Hao...

{ Pa que sea seriaa, pa que respeteee,}

El carro de Hao había estacionado, Hao hiba silvando, llegaba muy cansando, lo

único que pensaba era en dormir... cuando abre la puerta....

Un tanque de pintura le cae.., Huevos se le disparaban en la cabeza, se resvala, se encochina

su traje de mil dolares!, y para acabar cae sobre un pupu...

La expresión de Hao era aérea, acaso eso le había sucedido

Aún no lo procesa, luego de 10 segundos , grita un solo nombre....

-ANAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Anna corrió, y al ver al joven en esas condiciones, estaba para orinarse de la risa

Hiba bajando cada escalón con dificultad, la risa la vencia

-Hao la miraba con odio... se levantó y se dirigió hacia Anna

Anna no se percató por la risa

y Niaz, el joven quedo abrazado de la chica

Anna no pudo más que gritar

-Aaaaaa! ajja jaja jajaaaa, **Ale** ajaj **jate** ja **de** **mi** jajaja

Anna corría de Hao, la había embarrado de su propia mezcla asquerosa...

(argg ese idiota.)

Anna llegó a su habitación y se encerró, antes de que Hao la alcanzase

hao tocaba la puerta,, - Crees que te esconderás por mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé , pero almenos tengo un baño aqui ajajajaj

-Maldita....

continuara...................................

notis: bueno mm tengo pere de escribir asi que gracias kuidense y bye!!!! (NiNa WaLKer)


	11. Chapter 11:Locuras Nocturnas

**Amor Comprado **

**Episodio 11: Locuras Nocturnas**

Ya era de mañana, Anna se despertaba y pudo oír como arrancaba el `Mercedes´ de Hao…(RUn RUn…)

-Ya se había ido…. Pero…AHAAAAHA! XD que divertido fue anoche! Ahora…(poniéndose más seria) , Debo hablar con el seriamente de mi situación, mi padre… tengo que sacarlo de la cárcel! Quien sabe que le estarán haciendo…

Al padre de Anna lo tenían encerrado en una celda, tenia 2 compañeros de prisión, que la verdad no se llevaban muy bien con él, constantemente lo golpeaban por diversión y él no se inmutaba a defenderse, porque sabia que no podría con ellos 2. Además de tener grandes moretones sufria una desnutrición por la comida de la cárcel, la cual aveces no podía comer por causa de sus 2 `amiguchos´, solo le quedaba pedirle a dios por sus hijos que aun podían hacer algo por el….

-ESque LOS HIJO D Putas! Que tengo como compañeros! No me dejan en paz! Grito kabreado de su situación

Se acerca un hombre con un peinado extraño…y con una, parece una espada pero de madera, acompañado de un loco barbudo.

-Viejo! Te estás buscando tu muerte temprano! A mi se me va tratando con respeto! Dijo dándole 10 tanganazos con su espada y el otro dándole patadas….

-AAAA Kbrense!...grito el pobre Fausto desesperado….

Caminaba Lizerg hacia la casa de Pilika… , toca el timbre y entra desesperado!

-Pilika! Como es posible que Anna se alla casado asi! Sin mi consentimiento, ni el de mi padre! No es posible!

-Lizerg…Anna lo hiso por la herencia del hombre, asi tener dinero para sacar a Fausto de la cárcel!

-Que? Anna torpe! Con el que yo trabajara teníamos esperanzas! No para arruinar su vida competamente asi! LIzerg salió disparado a la dirección que le dio PIlika de la casa del `tal millonario´

-Pero Lizerg…espera…no seas tan impulsivo!...esperame…!

Una joven de rubios y largos cabellos estaba de camino a la casa del Asakura.

-Crees descarada que te saldrás con la tuya? No te dejare el camino asi tan de fácil! Por eso me llaman `La Zorra Dorada´, Hao ya veras! Yo siempre salgo ganando en todo! Esto no va a ser la excepción…

Anna esperaba pasientemente a Hao… , ya era oscuro y todas las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, las puertas cerradas, solo posiblemente abiertas por el dueño de las llaves…

Pasaba el tiempo y Anna se empeso a desesperar…porque no llegaba? Si siempre llegaba alrededor de las 10, que le habrá pasado? S:O.S

Luego de 10 min..el rostro de Anna se ilumina porque ve las luces de un carro llegar…era él! Que le habría hecho llegar mas tarde de lo normal hoy? Hao baja del auto y llega hacia la puerta, que para su sorpresa estaba cerra…

-Hao! Llamo Anna mientras abria la puerta, su rostro mostraba alegría,serenidad…

Hao nunca vio esa expresión en ella…le habrá pasado algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo Hao… necesito de tu ayuda

Los 2 entran y cierran la puerta. Se drijen a la sala y se arrecuestan a un sofá.

-Dime …Anna de que quieres hablar? Hoy te noto extraña de lo normal—

-Esque…bueno, Hao la razón por la que me case contigo…es para obtener dinero cierto?

Hao se incomoda, dinero…todo por el maldito dinero….

-Pero en mi caso…lo necesito para poder sacar de la cárcel a mi padre, el es inocente! Me protegió cuando un maldito trato de violarme, y por grave accidente cayo el delicuente sobre una roca y murió…

A Hao se le entreabrieron los ojos, asi que esa era la razón

-Bueno Anna…si esa es tu situación, mi deber es ayudarte en todo lo que necesites…que tal…si mañana mismo sacamos a tu padre de la cárcel?

Anna se super alegro! Enserio? Hao! Anna no pudo evitar abrazar a Hao por su amabilidad

Hao se puso nervioso, podía sentir el aroma de sus cabellos que lo dejaron ignotizado

-Anna- yo…también me case por conveniencia para proteger la herencia que mis padres me dejaron, la cual perdería si no me hubiera casado.

-Hao yo también te ayudare en todo lo que necesites… además…necesito confesarte que he empezado a sentir `cosas´por ti…

-Cosas? Extrañado Hao la miraba

-Cosas como esta… Anna se unió a Hao en un dulce beso…Hao no lo podía creer!

La luna los iluminaba, comodos estaban (como no en un sofá XD) , y ambos felices estaban porque algo que inconcientemente deseaban, lograron saciar…

Notas de la Autora: XD chido en el prox cap viene super acción y locurax XD sorry por demorar, la pere es mala vence a cualquiera! Pero llegue! Voyala! mauajaja


End file.
